Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters
by The penname I wanted was taken
Summary: Everyone has incestous feelings at some point in their lives. Its just hard to admit to them. Sometimes you don't have the time. A series of oneshots about incestous couples of Fatal Frame. CHAP 8 IS UP
1. Coming Out Of The Closet

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own FF.

It's so dark in this cupboard. I'm just sitting crunched up, tugging on my knees harder and harder, hoping I could be alone. My tears dried on my face. I no longer cried.

A few more moments and I hear footsteps. Itsuki. I can tell his footsteps anywhere. I'd know his sound a thousand miles away.

"Chitose? Chitose?" He asks loudly. "Are you in here?"

I hear his footsteps for about five more seconds until he opens the cupboard.

"Chitose..." He whispers softly, his light white hair dangling in his face.

He puts his arms around me and lifts me to my feet.

"Chitose...you're so light. When did you last eat?"

"Itsuki..." I wimper softly. "...I haven't eaten at all today..."

"You must eat..." Itsuki says, his arms still around me.

He held my hand and guided me to the door.

"Come on, lets go and get something..." Itsuki looks at me, smiling. "You can sit with me if you want. It'll be just you and me. I know you like that."

We went downstairs.

Yes, he knows I like it. But does he know how much? I love it when its just me and him. I wish it could be just me and him forever.

He made me some _sakura-mochi _and we went to his room to eat.

I sat close to him, and afterwards, Itsuki lay in his futon, half asleep.

I crawled in with him. I wanted his warmth. I craved his comfort.

He pulled me closer to him. God, he was so warm. I buried my head in his stomach.

He reached inside my Kimono and touched my back with delicate fingers. He went over the bruise I had from bumping myself in a cupboard. I never wanted to move from here. Everything was perfect. I felt safe with Itsuki. Always with Itsuki.

(A/N: Sorry its so short! The next one will be longer!)


	2. I Guess We Both Wanted Each Other Anyway

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or "Castaway" by Green Day, a completely random song that has nothing to do with it. Oh, and I don't own any of the playstation games mentioned either. Or bands.

I remember how our mother died. Miku was about 12 or 13 then. She became more withdrawn.

I remember how, from then on, it would be just me and her. She'd go to school, and I'd go to work. She was nearing the end of school though, being seventeen. She'd still rely on me. She'd always rely on me. She always did. I remember when she was 10, and there was thunder and lightning outside. She was so scared she clung on to my arm.

I remember how she came to save me in that ghastly Himuro Mansion too.

FLASHBACK

_Miku defeated Kirie with the holy mirror. _

_She ran over to me._

"_Mafuyu! Thank goodess!"_

_Kirie dropped to the ground. The child counter-part of her appeared before her._

"_Do not forget your duty"_

_Kirie binded herself to the hell gate. We escaped._

END OF FLASHBACK

It was raining and I came home from work. Miku was in her room, as usual, ignoring her homework and listening to crappy pop music. I long for the day when she'll have a taste in music. Well she does, its just the fact that she's a school-girl. They're all addicted to pop music. It was always one of our childish games to see who can play music louder whenever we were home alone. But now, we were always home alone. I turned on the stereo and blasted some Green Day. I could've sworn the walls were shaking.

_I'm on a sentimental journey, _

_Into sight and sound._

_Of no return and no looking back or down._

_A consciencious objecter to the, _

_War that's in my mind._

_While leaving in the lurch, _

_And I'm taking back whats mine._

_I'm on a mission, into destination unknown. _

_An expedition, into desolation road._

_Where I'm a..._

Miku burst into my room.

"Mafuyu!"

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"...Could you turn the music down please?"

"Turn yours down, then."

"Oh, fine! I'll just turn it up"

"So will I."

Miku rolled her eyes and turned her crappy song up louder and louder until it made mine look about as quiet as a mouse.

I turned my Green Day song up so loud even I thought it was too loud.

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Lost and found, trouble-bound, _

_Castaway._

_I'm riding on the night train and driving stolen cars._

_Testing my nerves out on the boulevard._

_Spontaineous combustion in the corners of my mind._

_While leaving in the lurch and I'm taking back what's mine._

_I'm on a mission, into destination unknown. _

_An expedition, into desolation road._

_Where I'm a..._

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Lost and found, trouble-bound, _

_Castaway._

_I'm on a sentimental journey, _

_Into sight and sound._

_Of no return and no looking back or down._

_A consciencious objecter to the, _

_War that's in my mind._

_While leaving in the lurch, _

_And I'm taking back whats mine._

_I'm on a mission, into destination unknown. _

_An expedition, into desolation road._

_Where I'm a..._

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Castaway, goin' at it alone._

_Castaway, now I'm on my own._

_Lost and found, trouble-bound, _

_Castaway._

_Castaway._

_Castaway._

_Castaway._

Miku came in again.

"Hee..heh..remember when we used to do that all the time?"

"Yeah." I said.

"We'd be home alone, and we'd just crank up the tunes like nothing mattered, play the playstation. All that."

"I'll give ya a game of Soul Calibur, Miku."

"Oh, alright, but you know I always whup you. Can we play Celebrity Deathmatch after that?"

"Suppose. Only if we can play Tomb Raider: Angel of darkness and try to get past the seventh level."

"OK, then, but one of these days we should really buy Tomb Raider: Legend. Y'know, the new one?"

"Yeah."

So me and Miku played Soul Calibur 2 and 3 for a while, then Celebrity Deathmatch, which I won. Then Tomb Raider.

"You suck at Soul Calibur, Mafuyu."

She went out of my room and changed out of her school uniform to a short red Kimono. I couldn't help but stare. I just couldn't help it. Damn, she looked good. It complimented her legs and hips.

"Stop it, Mafuyu! You're so sick. Think of Kirie!" I was wrestling with my thoughts.

MIKU P.O.V

Me and Mafuyu played the playstation and I beat him at Soul Calibur! Hah! But he creamed me at Celebrity Deathmatch. Oh, the shame. But he still can't get past that level on Tomb Raider! Ha, ha. What a wuss. But he's kind of a cute wuss. Shit, Miku, why do you like him so much? He's your brother. What's he gonna say when he finds out, huh? And why is he staring at me that way? Its giving me the creeps. What is it? Is my Kimono on backwards?

I sit down next to him. He's still staring. Its probably best not to say anything. My heart is pounding.

END MIKU'S P.O.V

Miku sits next to me in that pretty red Kimono. Right now I'm on the internet, surfing away.

"What ya doin'?" She asks.

"Just downloading some music videos."

"Like what? Green Day? My Chemical Romance?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ever since the Himuro incedient we became closer. I'm glad of that.

Miku was sitting at the side, and leaned in to the computer to get a better view. I didn't realise, and I leaned in too at the same time, and accidentally kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked and turned her head, but both our lips locked. Uh-oh...

It kind of turned into a full-on snog. She wasn't just taking, she was giving too. Maybe we both wanted each other after all.

Without thinking, I slowly pulled down the collar of that sweet red kimono, broke away and kissed her around the neck and collarbone. I held her waist and she leant back in her chair, grabbing my shoulders. This was so wrong but we couldn't help it.

Wasn't long until we lay in my futon, hugging and kissing each other. I sat up and she followed, put her arms around me from behind and rested her head on my shoulder. By now her Kimono was down at her waist. And she had pulled my open shirt off and threw it somewhere. She lay back down. This is like a dream. I never knew it would be like this. And now, I know she felt the same all along. I get on top of her, arching my shoulders and bowing my head to kiss her, first on the lips, then moving down to the neck and chest. She ran her fingers through my hair. She took off my black T shirt and felt my chest. Both our torso's were exposed now. She ran her fingers along my skin. It felt electric.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, moving my hands to different parts of her sweet body.

"Yeah...Mafuyu." She says, leaning her head up to kiss me one last time before our tension towards each other was broken forever.

I woke up the next morning. We were in each other's arms. I kiss her gently on the forehead; she has her head buried in my chest.

"Wake up, Miku, wake up." I whisper.

Her beautiful eyes slowly open.

"Hey, Mafuyu. I love you." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Love you too." I say.


	3. She Always Made Me Feel Better

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or "The One" by Shakira.

How many times can I say it? I know we both escaped together and alive, but guilt hangs over my head. I was the one who caused it, I was the one who had been such a burden. "We will one day live and die seperately. I was always so overwhelmed by that. But since then, you've always been with me."

Why do I feel so Guilty? Why?

I love you so much, Mio. You've always been there for me. I'd do anything for you, if I can.

_So I find a reason to shave my legs, each single morning._

_So I count on someone friday nights to take me dancing, and then, to church on sunday._

_To plant more dreams, and someday think of kids._

_Or maybe just, to save a little money._

_You're the one I need._

_The way back home is always long, _

_But if you're close to me, I'm holding on._

_You're the one I need._

_My real life has just begun._

_Cuz there's nothing like your smile made of sun._

_In a world full of strangers, _

_You're the one I know._

My dear sister came in.

"Mayu? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" It was then I realised I had tears down my face.

Mio sat down beside me and gently wiped the tears away with her thumb. Oh, I wish she would touch me more like that.

_So I learn to cook and finally lose,_

_My kitchen phobia._

_So I've got the arms to cuddle in when there's a ghost or a muse, _

_That brings insomnia._

_To buy more thongs._

_And write more happy songs._

_It always takes a little help from someone._

_You're the one I need._

_The way back home is always long, _

_But if you're close to me, I'm holding on._

_You're the one I need._

_My real life has just begun._

_Cuz there's nothing like your smile made of sun._

_You're the one I need._

_The way back home is always long, _

_But if you're close to me, I'm holding on._

_You're the one I need._

_My real life has just begun._

_Cuz there's nothing like your smile made of sun._

We hugged and and Mio gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You can tell me later if you want."

"OK."

I lay my head on her shoulder. We were on my bed, and she pushed me down slowly.

She caressed my face and gave me a flurry of gentle pecks. I put my arms around her waist and she felt my breasts. I felt hers. She leaned in to kiss me, this time on the lips, her tongue breaking my mouth open and exploring it.

_You're the one I need._

_You're the one I need._

_With you my real life has just begun._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the one I need._

_Nothing like your smile made of sun._

_Nothing like your love._

_Nothing like your love._

_Nothing like your love._

Mio always makes me feel better...


	4. Our Eternal Ritual

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own FF.

This one's about the Eternal Ritual twins. I've made up the names. Warning: Suicide.

Me and Ume. We'd always say we'd always be together. It would be Uma and Ume forever. Death would not part us. We insisted on wearing the same clothes- light orange Kimono with a spring green _obi._ Our hair used to be so long, down to our hips. We both cut it short. It now fell to our chests.

I remember that day we both felt a butterfly bruise burn onto our neck. I am speaking of course, of the crimson sacrifice. We stepped into the candle-lit room. It was in the ring of white candles that I had to take her life. First we sat down. Then slowly, I was

on top of her, killing her gently. She faded between my fingers. I gazed at my hands in shock. It was a while before the preists claimed her so I propped her up against me and put her cold arm around me, while I put my arm around her. She was so cold. Well, I'd expect that from someone dead. I held her limp body close and reminsced the good times.

FLASHBACK

"Ume?"

I shook her awake. Her pretty eyes flickered open.

"Uma?"

It was the middle of the night. For some reason, I wanted Ume to be awake with me. I wanted her to be with me always. We had little time with each other.

I was on top of her.

"Hey Ume. I wanted you to be with me. I'm awake, so I want you to be awake too." I whisper to my tired twin. I reached out and touched her face in the dark. She reaches out for me, I greet her soft hand with mine.

"We have little time together, Uma." Her cute voice whispers to me.

"I know," I whisper back, leaning in and pecking her cheek. "But we might as well make the most of it."

I cup her breasts in my hands and she grabs my waist.

"Uma...Uma" She whispers my name over and over. "I love you..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Soon the priests come for her. I sit there still, pretending she's still with me. Pretending we're somewhere else, pretending we're talking, laughing, hugging, kissing.

FLASHBACK

We're playing in our garden. Just me and Ume. There's an old tree where we can hide

sometimes. Its our special place. We're playing tag, and run I run to the tree.

Ume trips up in persuit of me and lands on top of me. We are completely covered because of the tree. She smiles at me trying to get away and winks. She holds my arms down with hers and kisses my lips. I break free of her grasp and begin to take off her Kimono while she's still on top of me. She begins to take off mine. I take hold of her back and kiss the exposed skin her kimono had slipped off of.

"Ume..." I whisper to her. "I love you..."

END OF FLASHBACK

I promised Ume something. After that I would've killed her, I would kill myself. That way we would always be together. I take a rope and tie the noose. I tie one end to a beam in the ceiling of our room. I climb the chest of drawers and slip the knot on my head.

"We'll always be together, Ume. Even in death." Was the last thing I whispered.


	5. Burning Tears

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own FF.

Thanks to my reviewers:

sweememo, Justin T. Melanson, Alexander- Godslayer, and New born novel.

It's the middle of the night. Why have I suddenly woke? Is it because I had a dream about my dear brother? Is it because I am worried about tomorrow? Because I have no one to wake me. Unless it's Chitose. But she'd be asleep, as always. She wouldn't be up this late.

Oh dear brother, how much I regret not letting you breathe again. And I have to help our friends Yae and Sae escape tomorrow. I always knew you liked Yae, though. I could tell it in your eyes. Your eyes told me so much that you wouldn't say. How I long to have you in my arms again.

I remember when we used to play ball together. Sometimes Chitose would be with us, but I know you liked it better when it was just us two. We could talk. We could do

things. I remember how you fell down that day. It was just me and you, and you twisted your leg. If only I had taken better care of you. You grimaced in pain as you lay on the ground, your eyes calling for me when they eventually opened. I remember

how I ran over to you. I picked you up and held you in my arms. I tried to cheer you up, piggy-backing you all around the house and gardens. Eventually I got tired and set you gently down on your futon.

I remember how you said: "I love you, Itsuki." When I climbed in with you.

Oh, dear brother, but now the futon is so cold and empty. I didn't want to wash it- I wanted to preserve your smell and feel forever.

As I lie awake and cold, Something warm touches my face. Is it you, brother? Have you came back to me, Mutsuki? No. It's just my own tears burning my freezing face.

I remember also, how you moved closer to me when I climbed into the futon with you. I put my arms around you. You returned the gesture. It was the only comfort we had. And the dreaded ritual was approaching fast.

I kissed you on the cheek and then on the lips. It was something we always did when we were alone together. Once again you returned the gesture. It was your turn now. You bit my neck and caressed me. One of my hands clasped the back of your head, running my fingers through the soft black hair. My other hand was on your shoulder, grasping it in pleasure because you made me feel so high. But that doesn't happen anymore. You're not even here. I have no one to make me feel the way you made me

feel. Because I killed you.

Why? Why does it have to be this way? I wish you were here. I'd do anything. Anything. I'll wait forever until you're in my arms again.

I love you, Mutsuki.


	6. Hide And Seek

Beloved Brothers and Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: don't own FF.

Warning: If you don't like incest DO NOT read this chapter.

She's playing hide and seek again.

I saw her run along the corridor, the crimson kimono dragging on the floor. It looks as if its slipping off. I wait for 10 seconds, and follow her silently, creeping towards the door she vanished into. I try to make every footstep as gentle and discreet as possible, then I open the cupboard door that had slammed shut a moment ago.

I didn't realise how silent I was; she was still sitting with her head bowed onto her knees. I reach out and feel her silky hair.

"Mutsuki?" she whispers.

I kneel closer towards her, my arms sliding on the red silk of her kimono. I move into

the opened cupboard with her and shut the door behind me. She returns the embrace and I slip my hand inside the top part of her kimono. Both of her hands find a way into my kimono, searching my skin. Once again, she had returned my gesture.

My remaining hand grips her obi, pulling and undoing it. There is only enough space for two people in this cupboard, and only two people it shall be. The beautiful kimono slips down to her chest as I remove the obi completely. In the middle of undoing mine, I whisper to her, "I've come to claim my reward of finding you, Chitose."

She smiles. " Mutsuki..." She whispers back. An urging look could be seen in her grey eyes.

We embrace again, and I finish removing my obi and kimono, leaving only the breif cloth tied around my lower part. My lips brush her cheek, and gently travel to her mouth. I pull away for a few seconds to slowly drag her garments down to her waist, kissing lower and lower as I go along. My hands wander to her face, and then follow my lips down to her waist. I can hear soft moaning coming from her.

"Mutsuki...oh..Mutsuki...oh..ooh..."

We kiss again, and I search her eyes for signs whether she wants to continue or not.

I embrace her, giving her support while gently resting my head on her shoulder.

"Chitose...if you don't want to continue, its ok...we can stop now if you want.." my head rises to whisper in her ear.

"No Mutsuki...I want to stay like this forever...I don't want you to leave...ever..."

"I respect your decision, Chitose...We'll continue..."

My head lowers again to kiss her neck and underneath her jaw, and slowly lap at her collarbone.

"Are you really sure, Chitose?" I whisper again.

"Yes...Mutsuki...please..."

She moans softly again while I resume kissing her body.

The remaining cloth around me is removed, and her kimono is in a crumpled heap behind her. She blushes at herself and me, the sight of both of us naked and shies away. It was only when my lips met hers that she opened up and let me take her then and there, in an almost cramped, hot cupboard.

She was out of breath. Still naked, I grabbed the crimson heap that was her kimono and put it on her, slipping her arms through the sleeves and pulling it to her stomach. I was still naked, and I reached for my kimono. I could hear faint footsteps, getting nearer, and nearer, until I could've sworn they were right outside the cupboard door.

"Don't make a sound..." I whispered quietly.

I fumbled for my obi scarf silently. My heart was racing.

The door slid open. Too late...

"Mutsuki? Chitose?" Itsuki stood there, both confused and blushing.

"W-we were just playing h-hide and s-seek..." I said.


	7. Mirrored

Beloved Brothers And Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. If I did, you'd see a lot more of Mutsuki. Oh yeah.

MAYU P.O.V

Maybe it was the way she nearly sacrificed her life just so I didn't have to sacrifice mine. Maybe it was the way she had caught me while my evil counterpart fell, screaming all the way down. She had done everything, while I had been a burden, just waiting for her to save me. But either way, I had felt stupid and useless. And I can't even feel that, because if she knew how I felt, it would just be another thing I couldn't handle myself.

END MAYU P.O.V

MIO P.O.V

Why?

After everything...and I still come out as the loser. I suppose I should be glad about both of us escaping, but I know I tried so hard. All that's in front of me is blackness and darkness. Pure darkness. No light will shine on the bandage over my eyes, nor my eyes themselves. I had lost my vision that night.

END MIO P.O.V

MAYU P.O.V

I had been sitting downstairs, thinking. It was only a few minutes later I had went to our room to check on Mio. I was worried. What if she fell and hurt her leg? A thought had just came to mind. That would be...kind of...ironic. I scold myself for thinking that. It was cruel. What if she hurt herself? Luckily as I get upstairs our door

is open, making me feel more at ease. But something is wrong. She was motionless, as if she had been in the same position earlier when I had left.

"Mio? Mio...its me, Mayu."

"Oh." was all I heard.

Why did I leave her? She made a promise she wouldn't leave me. But it all seems so distant now for some reason. I wish I could look into her eyes again.

Once, I had closed my eyes and walked around, just to see what it was like to be blind. But that's nowhere near as bad as what Mio's going through. She had been sitting alone, on our couch, no doubt playing memories over and over in her mind.

I sat next to her, putting my arms around her. If anyone needed to be touched, it was her. Her hands fumble in the air for me, until her fingertips meet with my face, slowly

travelling along the skin on my cheek.

END MAYU P.O.V

MIO P.O.V

Mayu sits next to me and hugs me, so I reach out for her, catching her cheek just barely. I feel around for her shoulders, trying as best I can not to grab anything I shouldn't; I don't want to embaress her. I move closer and rest my head on her shoulder. It used to be her that had been hugged all the time, and now I guess it was my turn.

She released me and I heard the door close. She returned to her place next to me and pecked me on the cheek. I could feel myself being pushed gently on my back, my head falling on a well placed coushin. I reached out to feel something or someone's weight on top of me. Mayu. She leaned down to my ear, her hot breath tickling my cheek.

"Mio...Did you ever know that I love you?" She mumbles, pecking parts of my lower

face.

I could feel a smile emerging on my face. I had been longing for one of us to let the other know.

"I have...always loved you, Mayu..." I reply, sensing her lips move close to mine. She took my lips with hers and I felt a gentle hand around the side of my waist.

"Really, Mio? Always?" Her head rested on my chest. If she could hear my heartbeat,

she'd know how much I want her to continue. The blood pumping through my body is racing.

"Yes, Mayu. Forever."

She rises to kiss me more, this time deeper. I reach out for her once more, but this time I won't be careful to not touch her in a place which would be intimate. I cup one of her breasts and she leans down to whisper.

"Shall we continue this, Mio?" Her voice sounds almost sudductive.

"You know I want to."

Afterwards I can feel the top being removed from me, and slowly, my lace bra.

We'll be together forever. In the intimate way, of course.


	8. Hidden Underneath Insanity, My Feelings

Beloved Brothers and Dear Sisters

Disclaimer: i DoN'T oWN FatAL FRAme

Thanx to my reviewers, how did you know that reviews make me so happy!

OK, I'm just being weird...

Anyway, Chap 8 is here! OMG!

* * *

It was easy to see that she dominated over her. But it wasn't like it was a bad thing. Her twin was the more withdrawn one; she had been that way since birth. Her twin did everything she wanted, because she wanted to please her; make her happy. But it was their last night together, in the comfort of their own home. Tomorrow would change their lives forever.

Yae Kurosawa got up early to meet Itsuki. Sae followed, against her will, but she knew it was what Yae wanted.

In truth, Sae wanted to stay in Minakami Village and become one with her beloved twin sister. Sae wanted to become a butterfly, and watch over Yae. Maybe one day she could rest on Yae's finger as a crimson butterfly, meet her again, see her again. Her hair would be white, but she would be just as beautiful as ever.

Sae looked up to Yae. Her gentle features, her slim build. Yes, they were twins, but Sae felt her twin was prettier than her. More elegant. More graceful. Sae was crushed by her strength.

It was now Sae realised. She didn't want this. She couldn't even keep up with her twin. She cried out.

"Yae...wait!"

"C'mon!" came her twin's reply.

Yae wouldn't wait. Sae would make her wait. She deliberately tripped, and fell down the steep hill, screaming. Then she really realised. They would be caught.

Sae sat on her heels, leaning on her knees. She looked down to the floor in shame. The villagers discussed her and her twin.

"She left her sister to die," one of them said.

Those words haunted Sae. She blocked them with her own thoughts.

"_Yae will come back for me. She will."_

Yae had still not came back. It was time for the Ritual she'd have to perform herself.

The rope burnt into her neck as she slowly and painfully slipped away. She thought of the countless times they were alone together; Yae would kiss her everywhere, embrace her gently, climb on top of her, dominate her. They threw her limp body into the Abyss.

It was cold and dark in the Abyss. Sae could feel a butterfly emerging. But not just a butterfly- her spirit was splitting in two. She could feel herself become an evil spirit, being spat out with another- the Kusabi. Her spirit didn't care for happiness, only anger and insanity. She murdered most of the residents in the village, standing between the slaughtered bodies and laughing insanely, thinking the same thing over and over.

"_Yae...You promised...Remember?"_


End file.
